


It Stays Between Us

by spookie_bunnie



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookie_bunnie/pseuds/spookie_bunnie
Summary: George is a human prince. or so we think and Dream his faceless loyal knight, but for how long can Dream stay loyal to his prince
Relationships: Clay Dream &GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Dream's POV

It was an early morning. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon as its bright rays found their ways to enter Dream's room through his window's curtains. He slowly rose, and sat forwards. With a yawn and a stretch he rubbed his eyes as he gently and quietly smacked his lips. He sluggishly maneuvered his way out of bed. Once on his feet he stood there for a moment letting his body get accustomed from sitting to standing. His wings were finally able to stretch out. His wings were golden brown with little light brown speckles over his feathers. They snapped out with a swooshing sound. They rose above his head and blocked the sunlight that seeped through his window making his room dark again. They slowly lowered down and they folded in on themselves behind his back. Once he felt like he had control over his steps he finally shifted over from where he was standing and to his bathroom. He ran some water and cupped his hands under the running cold water. He bowed his head close to the sink and splashed his face with the water in his hands. The cold water sent a shock through his body, it finally woke him up completely. He leaned up from over the sink and his fern green eyes peered at himself in the mirror. His face consisted of contrasting pale white lines that crossed over the curves and contours of his warm tan face. Lightly sprinkled over his cheeks and nose were dark little freckles. Dream's hair was a mess, it folded on itself and stuck out in all sorts of directions. He squinted as he moved his hand up to his forehead. He then spread his fingers and ran them through his mess hair in an attempt to tame his main. After a while of adjusting his hair he was then snapped back to reality by a heavy rapid thud on his door. He squeezed his fist quickly and had his shoulders tensed up. He quickly relaxed as he shuffled over to the door and cleared his voice before he spoke.

"Who is it?" his voice was deeper than usual so he grumbled little to clear the grogginess in his voice

"It's me Sap, Dream. Are you ready to leave?" Sapnap spoke in a deep voice, his voice was much deeper than Dream's but it was more smoother

"Uh in a moment.. I need to get dressed" his voice finally settled back into its natural tone.

"All right, I'll be waiting outside for you" after Sapnap spoke his final sentences, footsteps were heard leaving Dream's door.

He trudged over to where he stored clothes in a wooden dresser. He found a clean tunic and some trousers. He removed the tunic and pants he slept in and tossed them aside. He then slowly maneuvered his way into his shirt first then his pants. He moved over to where his armor rested on its perch. He picked up the leggings and slipped into those, next he shimmied his way into the chest plate, he then picked up his helmet. He took his thumb and traced it over the thin slit that allowed him to see. Know one has seen his face except his family but now he doesn't let them see who he's grown and morphed into. He squinted before he closed his eyes. He'd sworn oaths with himself to never show anyone his face. He finally slipped it over his face and walked over to his bed with his boots in his hands. He sat down on his bed and swung one foot over his thigh as he put his boots over his foot, then he did it with the opposite foot. Once he was suited up in his armor he walked over to the door. He picked up his gloves that sat on a little counter top by the door. He wiggled his fingers into the tough leather he then reached for the door knob and aggressively snapped his wristed as he opened the door. He swung it open, he was about to take one step outside his room before he spun on his heel and leaned over and picked up his sword. He aliened the long slim blade with the scabbard's opening and slid it in. He then spun on his heel again and finally took a step out of his room and slammed the door behind him. He slowly walked down the streets of the kingdom, his armor clatter against each other as he moved with each prideful stride. Sapnap was lurking in a dark corner before he leaped out and onto Dream. He took him and himself down to the cobblestone path. Sap chuckled as he crawled off of Dream and sat up.

"That was very unprofessional of you Sapnap... especially in armor" Dream snapped at Sapnap as he tried to stand up. He brushed himself off and he adjusted his wings to fold back behind him neatly.

"Sorry just happy to see you man" he gave Dream a Wide smile as he stood up.

Dream rolled his eyes at Sapnap "I'm happy to see you as well..."

They walked to the kingdom together side by side chatting about random stuff- well it was mainly Sapnap talking about Karl and Quackity. He nodded his head as he listened to his friend ramble on. As they walked they were approaching the castle doors, as they got closer the doors creaked and lazily opened for them. They continued in their pace till Sapnap stopped. Dream turned to him in slight confusion.

"You alright Sap?" Dream asked as he finally turned to face him

"Yeah.. sorry just... Something caught me off guard" he blatantly spoke.

Dream quickly looked around "what.. Where" his wings slightly opened

"What?! No!.. just my mind distracted me for a moment jezz Dream calm down" his face cringed as he walked up be next to Dream again

"Oh... sorry" he eased down a little as his wings folded back behind him.

As Dream turned around Sapnap patted his back with his own wing. They were a little bit smaller than Dream's. His fathers were black with thin white stripes at the tip of the fathers.

"Heh you're so tensed man... maybe we should hit up the pub this evening huh?" he chuckled light through his offer

Dream shrugged "I don't drink but I'll join you I guess"

"That's the spirit!" Sap laughed "alright I'll catch you later man" Sapnap finally chimed and walked away in a different direction.

Dream bowed his head to his friend as he walked up a flight of smooth stone steps. He looked around a bit. As he continued up the flight he made it to the castle entrances and walked through the door. Dream then was on the hunt for the prince. He quickened his pace as he searched. His head peaked from behind the corners searching for him. He finally found the prince. He was walking down a flight of steps. His brown eyes locked onto the faceless knight and he smiled at him. His dark rich brown hair bounced under his polished gold crown as he took each step. And his red cape with fluffy sheep wool around the neck and tail of the cape dragged behind him.

"Good morning Sir Dream" the prince spoke up. When he made it at the bottom of the steps he walked up to Dream and looked up at him slightly, a soft smile still plastered on his face.

"Good morning Prince George" his voice was muffled behind his helmet.

"Hmm it's not very polite to speak to the prince with that silly helmet on you know.." George huffed as he crossed his arms and lifted his chin up and away from Dream

Dream softly chuckled "you know I've made an oath with myself that I'd never show my face" Dream crossed his arms as he tipped his head down towards George. 

"I know..." he grumbled as his head slouched over. After a second of pouting he straightened his back "come along now" he smiled at Dream.

Dream walked next to George and listened to him talk about how his evening was the day before. Dream nodded and added a few comments of his own about his calm and uneventful evening. Once they were caught up in one another's lives they chatted about random things. Like their favorite meals, books they read, nothing really exciting. After a while of what felt like aimlessly walking around the castle they made their way to the little garden in the left wing of the castle. This is usually where George and Dream spent most of their day together. Just sitting in the garden chatting.

"Tea?" George offered to his Knight.

"No thank you..." he pilot waved his hand a a signal that he would pass

George poured himself a cup of the hot liquid in a cup that was in front of him "so how are you doing now Dream? How is Sapnap... I don't see him that much anymore" he placed the teapot down and looked up at Dream with questioning eyes.

Dream relaxed in his seat and cleared his throat "I've been alright thank you... Sap is fine, we're going to a pub latter on this evening"

George hummed in respond as he took a sip of his hot drink "that sounds fun.." George didn't seem to thrilled to the idea

Dream awkwardly shifted in his seat. "Um sorry.."

"No no don't be" George refused to make eye contact with Dream for a moment.

It was very awkward for Dream. He felt like he was suffocating under his helmet. The silent was so thick in the air and deadly. Dream held his breath in case if he made a single sound George would make another unpleasant remake. He shifted in his arms as sweat began to accumulate around the back of his neck and down his spine he clasped his hands together over the table. He cleared his throat and was about to say something before George's eyes quickly looked up and locked onto him. It was almost as if George was staring him dead in the eyes. As if George was peering into his soul. Dream swallowed hard. He almost choked on the thick spit that was building up in his cheeks. George tilted his head sight as his eyes squinted into a concerned confused look. Finally his lips parted and like smooth thick honey words flowed out between his lips-

"Are you ok Dream?" there was a hint of discomfort and concern in his voice.

"Yes. I'm fine George" Dream nodded his head towards George to reassure his friend on his well being.

A lie. Dream was not fine beforehand but he felt better that George was talking to him again. George crossed his leg under the table and nodded his head in agreement. Dream leaned back in my seat as Dream watched George behind my helmet in secret. My eyes traveled up and down his face studying his features for the hundredth time now. He was just too beautiful, too handsome to be ignored. He was like a painting- a fresh painting that had just been completed and is resting in the basking sun waiting to dry. Beautiful, untouchable art laid before his tempting hands, wanting to smudge the colours together. He closed his eyes and let a soft heated sigh escape between his lips. Once George finished his last and finally sip of his tea he placed the empty cup before him. He slowly rose from his seat and stretched his arms forward.

"Come let's have a stroll around garden before we head over to the west wing"

Dream stood up from his seat and walked over to where George was standing. George tilted his head and gave him a pleasantly warm smile. Aimlessly walking around as we chatted. Dream eased off the talking and listened to George for a while. His voice, a sweet sweet melody of pitches perfectly harmonized with another constructing this perfect orchestra of music. Music Dream could listen to for hours and it would never grow old on him. He looked up to the sky for a second and wished he could fly now. His golden wings twitched hungry to spread open and take off. George had picked up on Dreams subconscious ache to be up in the sky. He then hummed to grams attention again.

"Flying huh?.. What's it like.. Being up in the air. Having the wind up in your face?" he looked over to Dream with curious eyes.

"Umm it fun? Sorry I've just never been asked such a question so I've never thought of n answer"

"Its ok" George's lips curled into a sweet small smiled "you can take your time" his voice chimed like happy church bells

Dream hummed to himself as he roasted his head up towards the vast blue plain above them. "Well it gets cold up there... it's hard to fly against the wind. Diving is fun and thrilling and just gliding is very relaxing" Dream finally responded to George.

"I wish I was an aviary instead of a human.. I rather be anything else than human" George's voice shifted tone. It had a hint of distraught and pain as he kicked a stone with his boot "I don't want to be a prince... I hate being locked up in a castle... I can't do anything. I can't go out to shops, pubs, libraries, cafes. Its sucks" George huffed out

Dream bowed his head as he listened to the little human rant on about how boring it was being a prince "have you ever thought of sneaking out? Like wearing a disguise and heading into town just to get a break from the castle?"

George halted in his pace and so did Dream. He slightly panicked in his stance. Had he overstepped a boundary. Is George not fond of the idea of sneaking out.

"Why haven't I thought about that.." George brought his hand up to his mouth "you're a genius Dream!" he chimed has he leaped an inch off the ground "oh do please come with when I sneak out"

"Uh.. sure.. I mean it would be smart if I went with you. Just in case something happened I'm there to protect you" Dreams voice lingered in the air for a while

"Thank you! It'll be fun! I'll finally be able to see the kingdom!" he spun around in a circle as he giggled.

Blissfully happy he leaped and bounded across the grass null before he leaned over bush and hummed. Dream watched in amusement watching the prince freely spring around happily now. George ran over to him and passed him. When he turned on his heels he skipped backwards

"Come only Dream let's head to the west wing now and have lunch together!"

Dreamed bowed his head and followed close behind George before they made it into the castle. George was impatient waited for Dream o stand next to him

"I'll race you to west wing" he chimed "but we can't run straight down this halfway

"Tsk! That doesn't sound very fair!" Dream protested as he stood proudly "but if it's a race you want it's a race you'll get" he bent down to George's leave and the light caught his helmet and George could see into the slit where Dream could look out. Making eye contact with his singular bright fern green eyes, a wide dark pupil sat in the middle of that lush circular forest as pale blond lashes stuck out from his eyelids. George merely froze before it was gone in a blink. He just watched in awe as his dream swiftly flew up the stairs. He then shook himself out of daze and chased after him. His bright read cape caught lifted up into the hair as it waved carelessly behind him. He stumbled a little in his heeled boots, toes gently and quickly tapping against the marble stairs.

"hey get back here!" he shouted as his fingers gently pushed against the wall as he turned around a corner

Dream just laughed as he kept running down the hall, his boot then caught the lavish lavender rug on the floor and he fell forward and hit the ground with armor loudly clanking and clattering together and a painful airy moan escaped from within. George whizzed past him laughing, Dream pushed himself up with his arms and kicked the rug back into place before he started to lightly jog which soon turned into a full sprint. He could hear George faint little giggles as he ran down a flight of stairs. Dream leaned over the banister. He stared down the spiraling stairs catching glimpses of George red cape. Dreaming, they swung over the banister and dropped the floor. He laughed as he caught a glimpse of George freezing mid step and leaning over the banister. In awe he nearly dropped his crown. It bounced from palm to palm before his fingers could finally wrap around the golden head wear. He placed it on his head and propped himself on the banister and slid down like that. He howled in excitement, laughing till he made it to the bottom and leapt off. His feet then shuffled into a quick sprint he saw Dream not too far down the hallway. He giggles again

"Oh Dream~" he cooed out "I'm gonna get you!" he chased after him his arm extending reaching out for him

Dream chuckled as he quickened his pace "haha you'll never catch me! I'm gonna win George!" he chanted out.

George frowned as he tried his hardest to catch up to Dream. The door to the west wing garden was wide open. It was bright as the air was cool and crisp. Dream they leaped through the door and jumped onto the grass. Out of breath he laughed as he jumped up and down with his fist in the air "haha! I did it! I won" he did a little kick in the air before he turned and faced a grumped faced George.

He was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his heaving chest. His lips were puckered out into a frown as he muttered "I let you win.."

"Aww are you grumpy you didn't win" Dream teased before he burst out into a long chuckle.

George leaned off the wall and walked over to Dream and pushed him over.

"WOAH!" He accidentally grabbed George's shoulder and pulled him down. They tumbled and toppled over each other as they rolled down on him. Loud grunts and groans were pushed out of them as they hit the ground after a short burst of catching air. When they made it to the base of the hill they burst out laughing as they got off each other. George couldn't stop laughing and he fell back onto the soft grasses and rolled from side to side. Dreams stood up giggling as he plucked broken blades of grass that were stuck and wedged into his armor.

"Oh no.." George held his bent and dented up crown

Dream quickly looked over to Georges, His tender voice was a bit surprising to Dream. Dreams bit his lip under his helmet as he stared at the battered up crown. But George started to giggle again as he put it down next to him

"It's ok... i can fix it" he chimed as he stood up next to Dream

Dream just quietly nodded his head. Georges let out a little huffed, his shoulders dropped as he walked across the garden

"Lunch?"

"I'm not hungry" Dream shook his head

"Oh.."

Dream tailed behind Georges as he walked over to a table and chair that was shaded by a large old tree. It had vines running up the trunk and wrapping loosely around the branches. Dream and George sat at the table and hummed together. It soon fell silent and Dream looked up and over the garden wall catching the setting sun. he hummed and tilted his head towards the setting sun

"It's already time?" George spoke as he looked in the direction Dream was "wow.. Time does fly huh.."

Dream nodded his head and stood up "this-..." he spoke then cut himself off "I'll see you tomorrow prince George.." he states as he bowed a little to George

Georges felt a bit awkward to Dream's formal statement "oh.. Um- see you tomorrow Sir Dream" he mumbled as he picked his crown up off the table.

Dream spun on his heel and walked to the door. Georges stayed standing in the garden as he watched Dream walk up the hill and to the door. He slightly waved but Dream didn't see him waving and left. He walked down the hallway and to the front door. Dream pushed the doors open and walked down the cobblestone stairs with a huff. He looked around to see if Sapnap was around waiting for him. He then finally spotted the blacked winged man and next to him was another aviary. They had bright colourful wings. Red, blue, yellow, and green feathers neatly folded behind his back as he laughed with Sapnap. Dream paced over to where Sapnap was

"Oh hey Dream!" he waved to his friend.

The other aviary peaked over Sapnap's Shoulder and looked at Dream. It was Karl. He grinned and waved at him excitedly.

"Are you ready to go?"

"No. i need to go home and change" Dream stated as he stood next to the two.

"Ok well will be waiting for you here when you're ready" Sapnap respond to Dream

Dream nodded his head and spread his wings. In one down beat he was up off the ground and flying to his house. He beat his wings a couple of times to speed up before he gilded to his. Once he was rough close to his door he shifted his body so his feet were in front of him now. His wings beat several times behind him before his feet firmly planted on the small wooden porch. He sighed as his wings followed behind him he reached for the door knob and giggled until the door opened. He walked into his house and closed the door behind him. He then proceeded to strip his armor off his body. Starting with his helmet and working his way down to his pants. Once out of his metal shell he stripped of his clothes and changed into more presentable clothes. This consisted of a white tunic and some gray pants that cuffed at the bottom. He slipped on leather boots on and shifted over to his night stand. He picked up a white shallow bowl that had a string tied to it. He placed it over his face and adjusted the string so his mask wouldn't fall off. He then walked over to his door and opened it. He stepped on out and huffed again as he spread his wings. This time he just walked off the small porch and let the wind under his wings guide him to where Sapnap and Karl were. The cool air being blown against his face was very relaxing and sent little shivers down his spine. Once he made it to the place he last saw the two he aimed his direction to land there. His wings beat behind him as he landed in front of them

"Hey! You ready?" Subpoena asked, tilting his hand. Karl ahs and arm wrapped around Sapnap's as he looked over to Dream then back up at Sapnap

"Yeah.. where Quackity?" Dream asked raising a brow

"He should already be there... come on we shouldn't keep him waiting" Sapnap's midnight black wings spread behind him

Karl let go of Sapnap's arm and moved away from him so he could spread his brightly coloured wings. Dream did the same and almost all at once they took to the sky to head to their destination.

~~~

"YOU'VE GOT A THING FOR GEORGE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dream's POV

"YOU'VE GOT A THING FOR GEORGE!" Subpoena cried has he shoo dreams shoulder

"I do not! And don't shout things like that in public! Do you know how much trouble i could get into!?" Dream pushed his friend off him as he scolded him.

Sapnap just laugh and teased more "oooh are you embarrassed"

"Shut up Sapnap" he slammed his fist on the table.

Sapnap through his head back and cackled. Karl and Quackity had just trotted over with drinks in his hands. A questionable look was on their faces as they sat down and handed the others their drinks.

"What's so funny Sapnap?" Karl tilted his head towards Sapnap.

Dream glared at his best friend threateningly from behind his mask

"Nothing- just making fun of Dream that's all" he was still giggling as he spoke.

"So what's it like working in the palace?" Quackity drew his attention from Karl's and Sapnap's conversation.

"Eh.. it's nothing fancy.. I just follow the prince around all day and try to keep I'm entertained I guess" dream shrugged

"So you're basically a jester?"

"What?!- no, I'm his knight! I protect him!" Dream protest.

"Yeah yeah.. Whatever you say jester" Quackity tried to keep a straight face as he made fun of Dream.

Dream grumbled as he looked away. He regretted coming out with them sometimes but he also doesn't like being alone sometimes- and now was one of those times.

h gasping sound came from behind him and His head then snapped back over to the direction his friends were.

"We should all go up on stage and do karaoke" theirs was a twinkle in Karl's eyes as he stared at the stage in pure delight

"Yes!" Quackity shouted as he stood up from the table.

Karl and Sapnap quickly rose to their feet as well. They were all standing except for Dream

"Aw come on Dream- just one song!"

"No, I'm good.. But I'll cheer you on from over here" Dream lifted his glass of water and tipped it a little in their direction

"Ugh you're no fun Dream" Sapnap complained as he walked off with Karl and Quackity to the stage.

Dream turned full in his chair and watched as he friend walked off and over to the stage. He could hear them laughing over a muffled conversation. Other patrons of the bar slightly turned to see what the small group of aviary were up too. Karl and Quackity could stop laughing as they grasped onto each other gasping for air in between each burst of laughter. They slightly settled down and quietly trotted over to the band that was patiently waiting for them to ask for a song that they could play. The band then looked at each other and nodded their heads. They lifted their instruments and began to play a consistent beat that loped perfectly. Sapnap slightly tapped his foot and cleared his throat and opened his mouth. He then proceed to sing out the lyrics to a song

"Guess mine is not the first heart broken..." the words smoothly and rhythmically flew out of his mouth.

His voice caught several including Dream off guard. They all just stared and smiled. Some continued to chat but their voices were hushed. Karl and Quackity "ooh" along to the rhythm of the music. Subpoena continued to sing on with Karl and Quackity slowly joining in, quietly repeating the phrases Sapnap sung out. Sapnaps movements on stage were dramatic as his head and threw it to the side ever so often. Dream just rolled his eyes as he watched

"But now, there's nowhere to hide- since you pushed my love aside! I'm out of my head- hopelessly devoted to you" he howled out as he cleaned his fist and soon pointed to Dream with a sad look

Dream slightly chuckled as he crossed his leg and was trying to figure out was trying to do. After another verse it hit Dream what Sapnap was up to. He frowned from behind his mask as they continued to sing. Finally Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity howled out the last note together in harmony. They then burst out into laughter as they bowed. The patrons cheered, clapped and whistled as they hoped off staged and made their way back to their table. Dream had his arms crossed as he just kept his head locked onto Sapnap. Subpoena took noticed and shrugged as he sat down

"What?! All i did was go up on stage and sing-" was tried to jest but Dream cut him off

"No! I know what you did and it's not like that! Me and George just have a simple friendly relationship. I'm his knight. I can't fall in love with him!"

"Well you technically can but he'll just never be able to love you back they same way-"

"Just shut it Nick" Dreamed growled

Sapnap looked hurt as Karl and Quackity just looked to Dream then at each other stunned. They hardly called Sapnap by his real name but what happen next would really push the two full aviary limits

"What the hell is wrong with you Clay? Why can't you take a joke?"

Dreams head snapped back up and straight towards Sapnnap "what?"

"You heard me.." Sapnap frowned

Dream grit his teeth before he stood up. He kicked his chair in and slowly walked over to Sapnap. Sapnap then stood up as well. He was a couple of inches shorter than Dream but he was just as strong as he was

"Don't you ever use my real name in public. In a matter of fact don't ever use my real name ever" he took his index finger and poked at Sapnap's chest "I'm going home.."

Dream then turned away from the group and left them. He then pushed the doors to the pub open and let it slam behind him. His golden wings unfolded from behind him and he took off with one powerful down beat from his wings. The night was cold and the wind made him shivered under his clothes. He soon caught a glance of the castle. It emitted warm lights from the small windows that were evenly dotted around the perimeter. He could see dark figures passing by the windows. He wondered if one of those figures was George. Dream let out a low soft hum as he turned his head away. He slightly turned and began to dive as he made his way home. Landed on his wooden patio and opened the door. He folded his wings back behind and walked into his house. He closed the door and sighed. He wicked off his shoes and tangled out of his belt and pants and slid out of shirt. And then collapsed face first onto his bed but would soon regret that decision. He had forgotten his mask was still on and so his nose was crushed onto the smooth surface of his mask. He shot back up and ripped his mask off. He dropped it on his night stand as he gently rubbed his nose. After a while he fell back onto his bed and looked up at his ceiling before he let his head fall to the side and he looked out the window. He looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and the virgin sky was spackled with twinkling white lights as transparent clouds of colour streaked across the sky. He sat up a little and just watched the still sky. The moon was a beautiful bright waxed crescent. He could make out the spherical rock's divots and craters. He sighed as he fell back onto his bed. After a minute he rolled over onto his chest and his eyes fluttered shut. His mind slowed down and focused on one thing. A bright warm Autumn day. The sun was beaming down on his face. His eyes were closed as he looked up and slowly breathed. Then his eyes snapped open when he heard his name being called. He turned around a bit to see who was calling him. It was George-

"Dream!" the dark rich brunette called out as he waved running over to him.

George had a wide grin as he leaped over stones and twigs. He was just as bright and warm as the sun that hung above them. Dream looked down and smiled. This was the first time George had appeared in his dreams.

"What Are you doing here" dreamed tilted his head towards the prince

"What do you do? I live here?" he raised a brow

Stunned by George's response he looked around as if a sign would pop up to explain what he just heard.

"Are you ok?" George took a step closer to Dream

Dream backed up "what do you mean you live here? This- this is my- this is where i come to- This is my Dream

George was very confused and shook his head "well yes.. But I live here as well"

Dream felt dumb founded he reached to thread his figures through his hair but he was greeted by the smooth ceramic mask. He huffed as he raised his hand a bit and finally thread his fingers. This was his dream, anything could happen whether he liked it or not. He had hardly any control on what happened and on who showed up. But usually things and people show up for a reason

"Why are you here? Why do you say you live here?" dream raised a brow from behind his mask

"I'm here for you" George cooed softly to Dream "you want me"

His heart sank and hit his stomach. Theirs was a lump in his through as he tensed up in his spot

"I do?" he was so confused

He just watched as George spun around a little and he hummed softly as he waved him over to follow him. Dream was hesitant at first but filled him. They walked through the tall faded green grass. There was a soft breeze and. It all felt so real- the grass brushing against his pants, the wind blowing and sending shivers down his spine, George... he felt real, Dream was so scared that if he'd reach out and touch him he'd fade away and Dream wouldn't see him ever again. George turned his head to dream and smiled widely as they walked and walked till they hit a large old tree. Its branches reached up to the sky and out to the sides. Its leaves were slowly fading in colour as they wiggled in the wind. George walked under the shaded area and sat down and rested against the trunk of the tree. He patted the grass next to him for Dream to come over and sit. Dream slowly walked over and crouched down next to George before he finally planted down next to him.

"Why are we here?"

"To just relax.." George hummed as he rested his head back.

It soon fell silent between the two as the wind hummed between them. Birds chirped in the tree above them

"George?"

"Yes?"

"Where.. Are we?"

"Out past the Kingdoms wall.."

It soon fell silent before dreamed cleared his through and would ask another question

"Why are we here? Why do I keep ending up here?"

"I don't know.. All I know is where we are and why I'm here" he sighed as he leaned and rested his head on Dream's shoulder "you're so tensed... relax Dream. It's just you and me.. I don't stress you out do I?"

"What? No of course not- it's just.. Yeah.. I should relax.. It's just you and me" he smiled from behind the mask

"Hmm what if I.." he moved off dreams shoulder and reached for his mask. Dream grabbed his mask

"Don't"

"I'm not really him.." George browns raised

Those words were like an arrow to the chest. George was right. It wasn't really him but he was so real.. From his thin lips pulled back into a small soft smile to the little stubble that lined across his chin. His heterochromia blue and brown eyes. His rich fluffy brown hair resting peacefully on his head a few strands catching the gentle breeze.

"I-.. still no.. even in my own head I can't let you see.."

"Oh.." George looked away "well can I still?-'' he lifted his hand back up and cupped Dreams check into the palm of his hand. He stroked his thumb across his cheek. Dream leaned into the touch

"Where did this scar come from?" George rubbed his them over the smoother texture of skin

"Practice accident" Dream spoke as he sighed

"Do you just have the one?"

"No. I've got one across the nose and a small one on the other side of my face. All from practicing to be a knight"

"You should tell him when you visit him tomorrow. He'd love to here the full stories to what went down at practice"

"Would he?.." Dream hummed to himself.

"He would very much?" George smiled up at Dream.

It fell silent again. It left a strange feeling in Dreams stomach. He looked over to George and just stared at him. He admired the smaller burnet that sat so close to him. George soon looked up at Dream and hummed to him. Dream felt a slight tug at the corner of his lips. His brows knitted together as he continued to admire him. He raised a hand and placed it on George's cheek. He watched as George's cheeks soon glowed with a light tint of pink. Dream traced his thumb across George's cheekbone. George slightly rubbed up against Dream's hand. Dream felt his heart leap upwards in his chest. His cheeks grew warm as he continued to rub George's cheek. his hand slowly slid down his cheek, his thumb gently grazing across George's lips. They slightly parted as he looked up at Dream. He lifted his hand slowly and reached for Dream's mask. Dream didn't stop him this time. He let George lift the mask over his face and it fell off hitting the soft shaded grass. George then moved his hand closer to Dream's faced and cupped his cheek as well. Dreams head tilted down and he dipped in closer. George leaned in closer as well. Dreams eyes were half lidded as he leaned in closer. They were mere inches away from each other. Dream could here George's soft exhales. He could feel George's slightly graze across his. He was so close. He felt so warm and real. He could count every single eyelash on George's eyelid. Dream finally closed his eyes and was about to close the gap between them before there was a loud thud that made his eyes snap open. He looked around to see what made the sound, slowly stood up and in front of George to protect him. George shot up to his feet as well.

"I need to go!" he called out as he moved away from Dream

"What? No- Did you not just hear that loud bang?!"

"Yes- but i have t go Dream- please I must leave now"

Dream was about to reach out to grab George but he slipped through his hand like a ghost. He was baffled on what had happened he then look up and just watched as George ran away from him not turning back

"No George wait- Please don't leave me yet!" he started to run after George but something grabbed his ankle.

He looked down, it was tree root. It was tightly wrapped around his ankle. He tried to wrangle is foot out of the tree root he looked up and watched as George quickly got smaller

"No... George please it's not safe! Please George!" he desperately shouted out to George.

He soon felt another tight Grasp around his other ankle. He looked down yet again and saw it was about tree roots. Before had time to think what was going on, he was then yanked down and threw the soil. It was all like water as he slipped through the ground. He choked on the dark liquid around him before another loud thud erupted. It sends violent ripples through the water. It filled his lungs even more as he choked and drowned. Tears filled his eyes as he cried in pain. Another thud erupted yet again. Dream that pushed himself up off his bed and screamed. It was loud and violent. He fell on his rump as kicked away from the head of his bed and he grabbed fist full of his hair. His breaths were quick, heavy and uneven. He was drenched in sweat and hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

The thuds were then rapids. He looked over to see where the sound was coming from. It was his front door

"Dream?! Are you okay in there?! Dream Answer me?!" It was Sapnap.

He was the cause of his dream turning into a nightmare. Dreams face contorted into pain.

His lips parted as he spoke up "I'm- I'm alright Sapnap..."

"... alright.. I'll be waiting out here for you..." he heard Sapnap mumble from behind his door.

Dream looked like his room. It was brightly lit up by the warm Glowing Sun that hung right outside his window. Dream slowly moved and sluggishly got out of bed. He shifted over to the bathroom and removed the remaining pieces of clothing left on him. He reached over and turned the faucet on.

"A cold shower will help and wake me up" Dream though as he lifted his food over the tub. It felt heavy and so did the other one when he lifted it over the tub. He stood under the shower head as the cold water ran down the curves and contours of his body. He gently rubbed his hand over his shoulders and arm to help remove the sweat and grime off his body. After he washed himself he just under the cold water hit his face and let it run down his body. After a moment he got out and quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his freezing body. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His dirty blonde hair was dark and damp and clung to his forehead. He pushed it back and sighed. He took a smaller hand towel and bowed his head into the the towel and rubbed his head to dry his hair. After a while he lifted his head back up and placed the towel next to the sink. He took his hand and ran them through his dirty blond hair as he fixed his hair. After a moment he rubbed his left eye and dragged his hand down, stretching his face down. He then shook his head and left his bathroom. He walked over to his dresser and rummaged through his clothes and grabbed what need. A tunic, underwear, pants and socks. He slipped into his clothes and again rusted to get into his armor quickly. The metal clattered together as he finally slipped his helmet on shielding his identity from the world. He opened the door and saw Sapnap standing off to the side. His arms were crossed over his chest plate. He was squinting as his dark mysterious brown eyes stared up towards the sky. His ere then lifted a little as he looked over to see a full suit of armor with bright golden wings emerge from the home.

"You are a man? I heard you yelling.."

"Uh yeah.. Just ad and dream that's all

"Oh... um you ready to go?" his wings hesitantly opened up slowly

"Yeah lets go.." the dream mumbled as he opened his wings.

The two aviaries soon took flight together. Their contrasting coloured wings beating on two different beats as they flew together. It was a silent flight till they hit the kingdom. They landed in sync and began to walk to the castle door

"Hey I'm sorry about last night man... I don't-"

"It's fine.. I'm sorry as well man" Dream tilted his head towards Sapnap.

Sapnap smiled towards Dream "well I have to go now.. Catch you later Dream"

Dream watched as his friend waved to him and walked off. He waved back before he turned his head and walked off the flight of stairs to the castle doors. Once at the doors they slowly opened and he entered the castle. He stood inside the Giant palace and looked around. His attention was soon drawing to the sounds of heels clicking against polished linoleum. 

"Sir Dream!!" cried the prince as he ran down the curved steps

"Your highness" Dream called back as he walked over to the base of the steeps

The prince finally made it to the base of the steps and gave Dream a wide smile

"I have news for you Dream" he beamed

"Oh? News for me?" Dream lifted his chin as he raised a brow under his helmet

"Mhm! There's going to be a ball in a couple of days and i would love for you to come" he hummed excitedly

"A ball? What for?" Dream moved so the prince could finally hope off the steps

"Just because" George shrugged "I think it would be fun to just skip around that giant ball room to nice music"

"That does sound fun" Dream commented softly

George giggled and walked off "come along now Dream" he smiled

Dream followed George as they walked and chatted through the place's halls. He thought of what happened in his dream. He took a big breath in and let out a soft sign

"Have i ever told you about my scars?" Dream asked

"Scars?! What no- do tell thought- wait not here" he then grabbed Dreams hand and dragged him though a set of doors. In the room were towering shelves of books. Thick, thin, old leather new velvet, forest green, deep blue, royal purple spin books all packed together lined the shelfs. George then sat down at a small wooden table and beamed brightly. Dream pulled out the chair across from George and slowly sat down.

"alrighty...I've got three scares on my face-'' he then noticed George's eyes go wide as he bit his lips. He wriggled impatiently in his seat. Dream just chuckled "sorry but I can't show you what they look like"

George frown and sank in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest "ugh no fair.." he mumbled

Dream just chuckled again "as I was saying.. I have three scars. I've got a long one that stops at my cheek bone on the left side of my face.. I gave on that is across my nose and i wave a tinny one on the right side of my jaw"

"How did you get them?" George was already sat up as he leaned over the table

"During Knight practices"

"Wow.. it's sucks that I can see them.." he huffed again

Dream sighed a little as he lightly laughed "sorry George.. You're just gonna have to use your imagination"

George rolled his eyes "well what happened at knight practice? Were you dueling someone one and they caught you off guard and cut up your face?" and tilted his head to the side

"Tisk.. yeah kind of.. I was dueling with Sapnap during practices and he did this strange move that, to this day I still can't wrap my head around, and it caught my off guard and he went to jab at me and me being the dumb young knight in train I was I ducked down and his blade caught my cheek" Dream pondered over the memory of Sapnap immediately dropping his blade and rushing over to his side. He chuckled a little. Sapnap always cared and looked out for him- and so did Dream.

"Wow... I'm guessing the stories for the other are similar, just different combat moves took place and you did silly movements?"

Dreamed wheezed a little "Silly?!" he howled out in laughter.

George laughed with him. After a movement of them deeply breathing trying to catch their breath they couldn't help but look at each other and giggled.

"Oh wow.. Well do you have any other stories to share?"

"No.. I'm not that interesting.. I was just a common boy who had a goal to be a knight" he bowed his head to George

"Hmmm that can't be true.. You've got to have other funny stories buried in that brain in their.. You just refused to tell him" George crossed his arms again and lifted his chin up and away

"You are funny you know that George"

George giggled as he smiled towards Dream "are you hungry? I'm getting a little hungry.. We should have tea" George Stood up and talked over to the door of the library. Dream stood up and pushed in his chair and followed behind George. George led Dream into a small dining area. George sat down at the head

"Sit next to me Sir Dream" George hummed as he whispered to a servant. The servant nodded their head and left the dining area.

Dream Sat down next to George. George smiled and cried to spark up a conversation. They chatted for a while till the Servant came back with a platter that held a teapot and some cups. Another servant who was tailing behind the first placed down a platter of small little baked goods. George grabbed a cup and placed it in front of him. He then leaned over and grabbed the teapot and poured himself a cup and displaced his back on the platter.

"Um help yourself to anything.." George mumbled as he lifted his cup up to his lips and took a small sip.

Dream shook his head no politely and sighed. After a moment they were back to talking. They chatted for hours about random things till Dream noticed it was getting late

"Hmm I should start heading back now.." he stood up an pushed his chair in

"Oh.." George's face slightly dropped into a frown "ok.. Um goodbye Dream this has been fun" he smiled "also don't forget about the ball in a couple of days.. I really want you to show up" he looked down at his empty cup that held a small amount of cold tea

Dream chuckled "I won't forget I promise" he smiled to George

George smiled up at him and dream secretly returned the smiled

"Well goodnight my Prince" Dream hummed as he slightly bowed his head

George chuckled "Good night Dream" he hummed sweetly.

Dream them left the dining area and then the castle. He walked down the steps. Dream then flew home. Followed his evening routine. Removing his amour. Making dinner, eating dinner. Removing his clothes and laying down on his bed. He hummed softly as he buried his face into the pillow

~~~

"Yes Sapnap we have been invited to the Prince's ball.."


	3. Chapter 3

Dream's PoV

"Yes Sapnap we have been invited to the princes ball.." Dream huffed as we walked back home with Sapnap

"No way!- like both of us?! Can we bring dates?- well can I bring dates.. Yours is basically hosting it" Sapnap chuckled

"What?! The Prince and I are not dating!" Dream quickly responded to Sapnap.

"Hahah yeah whatever" Sapnap chuckled with a wide grind

Dream shook his head and spoke "yeah I'm sure you can invite a guest.. I'll talk with him tomorrow about bringing along a date"

"Thanks man" Sapnap slapped his shoulder "Alright, I've got to get heading home now. Chat with you later man" he spread his charcoal black wings with white stripes along the tip and took up and off to the sky in one down beat.

Dream slightly waved goodbye to his friend and continued to walk. He didn't feel like flying home so he took the bath to the large tree that sat in the middle of the kingdom. Walked over to a set of wooden steps that zigged zagged up the side of the tree. Each step leads to a door dotted along the side of the tree. Some lights were on inside, some lights were off. He walked up them and with each step the wood under his metal boot covers creaked under his weight. As he paced himself up the stairs his head swilled over his shoulder and he peered at the castle. It was brightly illuminated by the lights inside. He wondered if George would dance with him at the ball or if George just invited him as a friend. Dream bit his lips as he turned his head back and looked up on where he was going. He didn't feel like thinking about standing in a giant room and a fancy suit as he watches George get twirled around by random strangers. The thought left a sickening feeling in his stomach. His slice pace up the steps soon turned into a full flagged march as he rushed to his house. Once at his door he wiggled his door knob and swung the door open aggressively and slammed it behind him. He struggled out of his armor and tossed it to the side not caring at this point. He stormed over to his bathroom and turned the faucet on. Once the water was to his liking he stripped off his clothes and got in. He let the warm water hit his face and run down his body. He leaned against the back of his shower wall

"God why did I get all worked up over the thought of George dancing with some.." his hands rubbed his face.

He finally turned off the faucet and got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist as strained at his reflection. He sighed and took the towel around his waist and dried himself off. He walked out of his bathroom and threw on some underwear. He looked over to his armor and picked up and set it away properly. He moved over to his bed and laid down.

He sighed "maybe Sapnap is right.. Maybe I do have a thing for George... I do enjoy our time together and now I always think about him..." his face twisted up "I should just sleep it off..." he turned over to his side and pulled the cover over him. He shut his eyes tight and tried to forget everything. After a moment he soon fell into a deep sleep. His eyes snapped open. He looked around. He was back in that field with the warm sun over his head. He then trends his head around to see if his familiar would turn up at any moment. He then felt a tight squeeze around his waist

"Peek-a-boo!" a voiced cried from behind him

"George!" dream happily turned in the grasp of his friend to get a better look at him

"The one an only!" he chimed as he let go of Dream "I found a creek, would you like to explore it with me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I" Dream huffed

George smiled and grabbed his hand and ran across the field. Dream quickly changed his pace so he was running behind George. He Laughed as he dragged Dream behind him. They made it to the edge of the forest. He let go of Dream's hand and slowly took a step into the forest. Dream followed in toe.

"So how have you been, Dream?"

"I've been ok.. I'm going to a dance with you tomorrow"

"How exciting! Will you be dancing with him?"

"I don't know yet. I want to.. But.."

"But?"

"I'm his knight.. Is that aloud?"

"I'm sure it is" George turned his head and smiled at Dream "what are you gonna wear?"

"Just a suit nothing fancy"

"Ok- oh look we're here!" he hummed as he quickly walked over to it.

Dream walked over and bent over the creek. There were little tadpoles and fish swimming up the small stream. He the turned his head and noticed George was sat down trying to take off his shoes

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking my shoes off so I can walk into the creek" he finally got his shoes off and rolled up his pants. He then stood up and removed his robe. He then took a step into the creek and the water splashed against his calf. He shivered and took his other foot and placed it into the creek.

"Come on Dream! It's cold but bearable" he smiled and waved the Dream over.

Dream huffed and laughed alright. He took his shoes off and rolled his pants up. He steps in and shivers as well. George then cup some water and splashed it over to Dream

"Ah cold! Don't do that!" he chuckled and splashed some water back

George laughed and his voice raised a couple of pitches as water hit his stomach

"so cold!" he laughed and splashed the water back.

It just turned into a back and forth of splashing water at each other till they were drenched from the stomach down. Dream chuckled as he stepped out of the creek. George followed behind him and rang out his shirt.

"Let's go back to the field to dry off" Dream spoke up.

George looked up at Dream and nodded and held Dreams hand again. Dream froze and looked down before he was pulled into a walk with George. They soon made it to the field and they continued to talk till George stopped. He then leaned down and laid on his back and signed. Dream leaned down and laid next to George. He placed his hand over George's

"Please don't leave me again like last time.." Dream squinted up at the sky

George looked over to Dream and bit his lips "I'll try.." he mumbled.

It fell quite. Dream squeezed George's hand gently. George looked over to him.

"Are you ok Dream?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Dream hummed.

George sat up and looked over to Dream "Dream?"

Dream turned his head and sat forward as well "Yes?"

George cupped his face gently. Dreams brows knitted together "Don't leave me again.." he mumbled

"I won't.." George mumbled as he leaned in close to Dream's face. Dream leaned in as well. He was expecting a kiss but George just bumped their forehead together. Dream closed his eyes and sighed. A little disappointed.

"Not so fast Dream.. Wouldn't you like to actually kiss him.."

Dream hesitated before he spoke "are you saying I should kiss him at the dance?"

"Why not?"

"What if he doesn't see me like that? And he doesn't want to be by me anyone- what is he de-promotes me from being his knight and I just become just a guard?!" he leaned back and away and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey.. calm down Dream. He wouldn't demote you.. If anything I'm sure he'd just gently push you away and laugh it off"

Dream let go of his nose and looked at George "yeah you're right.. He's my best friend.." Dream chuckled and hugged George.

He then pushed back and gently pecked George's lips. George gently leaned in for a moment before Dream leaned back. George giggled. Dream enjoyed hearing George's laugh. It made his heart swell with so much happiness. He couldn't help but smile. He pulled George close to his chest and fell back onto the earth. George giggled a little before he let out a soft sign. George tangled his fingers into Dream's hair and he gently tread the golden strands. Dream just squeezed George tightly. After a moment he realized something was off. He peeled open his eyes and George was gone. He sat forward and looked around, George was nowhere to be found. He bit his lip in disappointment and laid back down. He knew what was coming: the disappointed release of his dreamland. He would soon be slowly dragged back to reality and be blinded by a bright blazing ball of gas. Dream lifted his hand to block the sun and got up out of bed. He lazily walked over to his dessert and quickly got changed and followed the rest of his morning routine. Suited up into his armor he opened the door and was greeted by a familiar, Sapnap. He looked a bit spooked seeing Dream before him

"You're up early.." he raised a brow "ooh.. Couldn't sleep because you are you excited for tonight aah" He teased

"What no! The sun woke me up- I forgot to draw my curtains'' Dream grumbled

"Hah yeah whatever.. I don't blame you.. Karl couldn't stop asking me what he should wear last night"

They then both went off to the sky. Beating theirs wings as the headed to the castle

"What are you going to do about your whole identity?" Sapnap asked as he looked over to dream "I don't think you want to wear that big dopey looking plate to a fancy ball"

"I don't know... I may just go out and buy a masquerade type mask.."

"You never did tell me why you decided to shield your identity.."

"I just wanted to.." Dream spoke softly and looked down

"Ok.. um that's not a good explanation but I'm not gonna push you.." Sapnap slightly huffed.

This time they land at the base of the steps to the castle. Sapnap waved goodbye. Dream looked up the steps and hesitated for a while. He then finally walked up to them and threw the door. He sighed and waited to see if George would pop around the corner.

"Ah! My Knight!"

Dreams head quickly looked up to see his Prince looking down at him from the top of the stair

"Come on up my Knight!" he waved his hand over for Dream to come up.

Dream walked over to the steps and walked up them. Once at the top of the stairs he was greeted b a wide smiling prince

"Are you excited for tonight?!" he exclaimed as he slightly jumped up and down

"Yeah" he hummed

George began to walk down the hallway with Dream and he started to discuss the plans he had laid out for this ball

"There's gonna be music, all types of food and drink, lights" he rambled on and on about his big ball and Dream listened delightfully "Dream? Are you listening? Dream?"

Dream then quickly tilted his head over to George "huh? Sorry I zoned out for a moment my Prince" he apologized

"My prince?!- Dream we're alone.." he gave Dream a very soft and tender looked

Dream shook his head "um sorry George-"

"It's fine.. Um back to what I was asking.. What are you doing about your face?"

"I'll probably buy a simple mask.. Why?"

"Damn.."

"Hehe George-"

"No please Dream! I'm your prince and you're my knight! We're best friends! We have so many secrets together- i deserve to know what you look like!-... please.."

"George I-.. maybe some other day George"

"I'll hold you by that" he frowned"

Dream chuckled and George poked at Dream's shoulder playfully. Dream sighed and George looked up at him as they walked down the hallway.

"So are we just dancing at this ball of yours?"

"Well we don't have to dance- we can just chat" George shrugged

"Alright.." Dream hummed as they continued to walk with George "who is invited?"

"Oh.. um I guess whoever can come really.." George shrugged his shoulder.

Dream nodded. They continued to walk around the kingdom in silence. It was awkward and it made George shift his shoulders a little

"You've been acting strange today, Dream... Are you alright?" George finally rotated his head towards dream

"Huh? Oh sorry about that George. I have been feeling a little strange lately.." he swiveled his head towards George.

George bit his lips "you're not coming down with something are you?" he asked softly

"What? No. my sleep schedule has just been off that's all. I'm healthy and fine George" he placed a hand on Georges shoulder and he felt the muscles under his hand relax.

Dream slowly sighed and George softly hummed. They both relaxed and fell back into their natural states when around each other.

"What are you wearing?" George ask curiously as he looked up at him

"Probably my formal suit that I wear to ceremonies..." Dream lifted his chin

"Ooh.. can't wait to see what that is" he sounded excited

"Hehe and what are you wearing?"

"It's going to be a secret!" George exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips

Dream chuckled "alright.. So do you have a date to this?"

"Uh.." George halted

"Should I have not ask-" Dream stopped as well and before he could finished he was cut off the George

"I want you to be my date.." he mumbled as he looked down. His cheeks were dusted red

Dream's eyes widened as he stared at George for a moment. He tried to find his voice to give George an answer but he couldn't in time

"I understand if you don't want to..." he mumbled

Dream then found his voice but he did realize how loud he was "YES!-..." he then slapped a hand over his helmet where his mouth would be.

George then snapped his head up towards Dream. His eyes were wide and sparkling has his mouth was ajar

"R-really?" he hesitantly asked as he chewed on his lip

"Yes- sorry- um yeah I will go with you as your date.." he chuckled nervously

"AH- we can go as friends if it awkward-" he sounded very flustered and nervous

"What? Hehe no it's not awkward"

Georges face was now completely beat red as he looked away

"Hehe you're so red George" he chuckled

"N-No I'm not!" he protested

Dream the wheezed "oh my god yes you are! You're as red as a tomato!"

"I am not!" he covered his face with his hands

"Hehe yeah whatever.." he chuckled.

They continued to walk and chat. Mainly about the ball because George was really excited. It soon was time for Dream to leave and George wasn't too sad this time. Instead he was thrilled because in an hour he would get to see Dream in a fancy suit and they would sway around hand in hand to music. Georg waved goodbye to his knight and Dream waved goodbye as well. When Dream left through the front door he was greeted by Sapnap

"Hey Dream, are you ready for this?"

"Um no? I have to get change"

Sapna rolled his eyes "that's not what I met. I meant are you mentally ready to dance with your prince" he cooed out the word prince as he clasped his hand together and fluttered his eyes

"What?! Stop that" he pushed Sapnap

"So you are going to dance with him!"

"Yeah. What is it? He asked for me to dance with him"

"Oooh- Dream I think he likes you"

"What?! No he doesn't! He only asked me as a friend"

"Dream.. Oh dream"

"What?!"

"He clearly likes you and you OBVIOUSLY like him as well"

"He does not and No I do not"

"Oh you're hopeless Dream. Just hopelessly romantic"

"What?!" he shouted "what do you mean I'm hopelessly romantic?"

Sapnap chuckled "well... George says he threw this ball just because? Mmmm sounds like he wants to spend more time with you.. And he asked YOU to be his dance- that definitely sounds like the prince has a crush on you-" Sapnap shrugged

"That. makes no sense Sapnap.." he shook his head "were just going as friends and that's it- George even stated that we were going as friends"

"Alright.. Let's make a bet"

"What-"

"I bet that George will try to make move on you for twenty bits

"20? fine then I'll bet in 20 as well" Dream crossed his arms

"Hehe I'm gonna be 20 bits richer after tonight"

“Tisk I highly doubt”

“Ah- you know what I'll make one more bet! You two will kiss as well for 10 bits”

“What?! No! I'm not betting on that”

“What to scared you’ll lose 30 bits”

“No, because it’s immature”

“Whatever chicken..”

Dream grumbled “well I'm going home now to get changed”

“All right. Catch you later man” Sapnap waved goodbye to Dream and he left to his house to get changed.

Dream waved goodbye as well. He walked home again. Once he was at his door after treading up server flights of steps and unlocked his door and walked in. He sighed and stripped out of his metal shell like usual and headed to his bathroom. He took a quick hot show and exited his bathroom with a towel around his waist and hand towels in his hands as he dried his hair. Once he finished that task he let it sit over his shoulders. He walked over to his closet and opened the door. He peered in and tried to find his dark green suit. After a moment of pushing old clothes around he found it handing up neatly. He grabbed it and pulled it out and looked at it. It was clean and looked brand new. Dream had only worn the suit once and that was when he graduated knight practice. He remembered that day. It was a hot day and him and Sapnap were both very uncomfortable being under the blazing sun and full dark suits. He shivered before he dropped his towels and slid into the suit. Once in he walked back into the bathroom and fixed his hair. He stared at himself and gently touched his scars and hummed as he focused on himself

“Shit-” he muttered as he quickly dropped his hand before he left the bathroom.

He quickly rummaged around his house looking for something. After a while he opened a draw and he found it. It was an old mask from a masquerade party Sapnap and he attended. He winced at it before he turned to where his bed was; he looked at the white mask that rested on the nightstand. He gazed at it and contemplated where it was. He chewed his lip.

“Do I really want to dance around with the prince with a dopey looking mask or smaller mask in the shape of a bird's face but it shows my eyes and mouth…”

Dream must have been standing there contemplating his decisions because his thoughts were soon interrupted by knocking at the door

“Hey Dream, you ready?”

“Uh-..” he didn’t have time to think and he walked over to the door and slid the bird mask on and opened the door.

He was greeted by Sapnap, Karl and Quackity. Sapnap was in a similar suit. Dark green with two columns golden buttons running down the top bit of the suit with golden shoulders pads that had tassel at the end. The neck was dazzled with golden embroidery in the shape of leaves and flowers. Karl was wearing a violet top with one orange sleeve and yellow sleeve. He had a coral pink belt with lavender pants. He had a two piece turquoise robe on over his outfit. For how mismatched his outfit was it suited him well with his brightly coloured wings and his bright golden nature. Quackity was wearing a dark blue suit with a single row of polished white buttons down his coat. At the cuffs of his top they were white as well. His pants were the same dark blue at the top.

“I’ll take that as my answer,” Sapnap nodded.  
They all silently walked together. Sapnap finally spoked up

“Alright guys we all placed are bets right?”

Karl and Quackity nodded

“We're going to be so rich after tonight!” Quackity shouted as he fist pumped the air.

Dream just rolled his eyes “ I can’t believe you got them in on it as well

“Why wouldn’t I? They have the same speculations as me”

“What? You know what- no. i don’t want to talk about it now” Dream pinched his nose as they all continued to walk.

They walked up the wide flight of cobblestone steps that lead to the castle door. They walked through the doors and Dream led them towards where the ball room was. It was bright and loud and filled with people. The group was awe on how big the room was

“Whoa! It’s huge!- Sapnap Quackity we should go and dance!” he then grabbed their hands and tried to drag the dance floor.

Sapnap chuckled “ok ok- catch you later Dream- Good luck man!” he called out before he merged in with the crowd of dancing people.

Dream cuckold and shook his head. He then felt a light tapping on his shoulder. Dream turned his head and looked down to the short brunette. They had a wide smile as they looked up at Dream

“Dream! You made it!” He wrapped his arms round dreams neck.

George was wearing a white suit. The coat had these beautiful golden buttons in the shape of ovals with triangles on the sides. He had gold embroiders on the cuffs of his sleeves. He had a wide red fabric waistband that hugged his stomach and white pants. He looked absolutely stunning. He look so elegant and lavish

Dream smiled as well “of course I did!”

George hummed “you look quite snazzy in that.. Yellow suit..” he looked at dream for a moment before his looked back up into dreams eyes he tried to hide a snort

“What?!” Dream raised a brow. George could finally see the expression in Dream’s eyes

“My suit is green-”

“It is- oh- I never told you I'm coloured blind-”

“You are?”

“Hmm.. I can't see reds, greens, purple and some shades of blue..”

“Oh wow-” dream was soon cut off my George

“But forget about that- lets dance!” He grabbed Dream’s and dragged into the crowd.

He giggled as he gently swayed to the music with Dream. Dream moved with George and smiled

“Is this my promised face?” George giggled

“Haha sure” Dream giggled as well.

George stared into his eyes and Dream stared back. George had a soft expression on his face

“You are a very handsome Dream.. Even if I can only see parts of your face.

Dream’s eyes widened and his cheeks were dusted with a dark shade of red. His lips slightly parted as he said something. George just laughed

“It's so strange seeing the expressions you make..” he looked away all bashful “watching your pupils dilate… hehe.. Even if your eyes are yellow.. I can’t stop looking into them”

Dreams lips quickly shut and chewed on them. His eyes quickly studied over George’s features over and over.   
“Thanks..” he mumbled out with a soft cuckold. When his lips closed the curled into a smile.  
George smiled back. Then ball music started to play.   
“Can we dance dance?” George asked softly as he raised his brow  
“Of course we can dance dance..” Dream mumbled.   
He then took George’s hand again and placed his other hand on his waist. George took the hint and squeezed Dreams hand and placed his other free hand on Dream’s shoulder. They then slowly shuffled and swayed to the rhythm of the music. Dream guided George around, stepping back and forth and a little to the side. Their eyes were locked onto each other. George’s eyes were filled with so much bliss and happiness. And Dream’s eyes were soft with minimal emotion. Once the music died down George leaned in close to Dream and rested his head on his chest and let out a soft sigh. They continued to sway but they stated stationery   
“This was nice..” George admitted as his cheeks were dusted pink  
“It was…” Dream hummed to George  
George pushed up and off Dream’s chest and looked up at Dream “come with me” he grabbed dreams hand and maneuvered his way out of the crowd. Once out of the crowd George led Dream out of the ball room and into a hallway. It was just them. No one else. Just the two of them.   
“Why did we leave?” Dream tilted his head   
“I thought we could have some down time from the crowd,” he smiled.  
“Ah.. yeah it is nice to get away from the crowd” Dream hummed  
George sighed and it fell silent between them. They hung out for a little while. It was soon getting really late. They decided to head back to the ball and they danced a little more. After other hour or so of dance the ball so came to and end  
“Stay behind for me” George hugged Dream’s arms his eyes were wide and pleading  
“Alright..” Dream stayed behind with George.  
He soon saw Sapnap pass him buy and he had a wide grin. Dream rolled his eyes  
Sapnap then mouthed out quietly “told you”  
Soon the ball room was empty except for Dream and George.   
“So why did you want me to stay George-” Dream looked down at Georg.  
Soon George quickly cupped his face and smiled. He traced his thumb over Dreams scar  
“So handsome..” he mumbled  
“Uh- G-George? What are you doing?”  
“Just admiring how handsome you are..”  
God Sapnap was right.. George does like me. Dream though. It then left an aching feeling in his chest.  
George then pulled Dream’s face down to be leveled with George. Dreams face was now completely red from embarrassment.  
“Do-... do you want me?” Dream mumbled out in a hushed voice hoping George wouldn’t here him  
“I do… I want you to be close to me..” he pulled Dream’s face close to him.  
Dream felt a heavy weight in his stomach and a tight sharp pain in his chest. It was almost like his dream from a couple of days ago. How close George was, how George was cupping his face. The way George rubbed his thumb over his cheek. It was now real and actually happening. He then felt his stomach twist and turn. Would his nightmare come true? Would George run away? Would Dream be dragged through the floor?  
“Dream?’” George asked in a hushed voice. He looked a bit worried  
“Yes George?” he was brought back to reality by his prince  
“Nothing.. You just went really quite..”  
“Oh sorry”  
“Dream..” George mumbled  
“Yes George.”  
“Can i kiss you?”


	4. Chapter 4

Dream PoV

Warning: Mild Violent

“Can I kiss you?” his voice was soft and tender as his brows knitted inwards.

Dream eyes widened as he pulled away from the prince. George back up a little

“You want to kiss me?- I”

“Yes.. I want to kiss you Dream” he bit his lips

Dream was speechless. They stayed distances for a while before Dream took a step forward

“You really want to kiss me?

“Yes Dream! I want to kiss you!” His cheeks were dark red.

Dream then leaned in closer as he slightly tilted his head. George chewed his lips as he leaned in as well. Soon he stopped biting his lip as he was now mere inches away from Dream. Dreams lips slightly opened as he moved in even closer. They were so close, so close they could feel each other's warmth. But they were ripped apart from each other by a voice. George's cheeks were bright red as his eyes widened. Dream pushed way and straightened his back

“Prince George your tutor has left a book in your that they think you will like they squinted at the two before they left. They were alone again. But it was no awkward

“Come uh.. Let’s go Dream” George was looking down as he grabbed Dream’s hand and led Dream down a hallway and up a flight of stairs

“George.. I need to go home..”

“You can stay a little longer right?... or even stay the night” George looked a little side

“I guess I can stay”

“Yay” his voice was hushed as he pushed open a door.

In the room was a bed, a desk, a wardrobe, and chairs.

“You can sit wherever you want” he offered as he moved over to the bed and sat down. Dream moved over to where George and loomed over him.

“Are you ok Dream?-” he was then coughing of guard by dream leaning down in front of George making him fall back a little.

Dream placed his hands on the bed towering over George “can we still kiss?” his brows raised over his mask as he peered at George.

George chewed on his lip for a moment before he opened the. He then closed them again and opened them “I-.. I don’t know Dream.. The mood was ruined back there and I-” George looked down and away from Dream.

“The mood is perfect now..” Dream hummed in a low voice.

It sent tingles down George’s spine as he quickly looked back up and into Dream’s eyes. He chewed his lips

“Then kiss me if the mood is perfect” he spoke in a soft voice as his cheeks glowed with pink. 

Dream then leaned in and his lips lightly grazed over George's. George's eyelids settled half way as he looked down at Dream’s lips. He lifted his hands and rested them on the back of Dream’s neck and gently tangled his fingers into Dream soft dark golden hair. He gently nudged Dream forward. Dream moved his hands up off the bed and slid them to rest onto Georges waist. He gently squeezed them as he finally closed the gap between them. He closed his eyes and savored the kiss. He felt a burning sensation in his chest as he felt George kiss him back. Dream wanted this to last forever but their lips broke away. A quite gasping nose escaped George’s lips. Dream opened his eyes and looked down at George. Georges opened his eyes and just looked into Dreams eyes again.

“Wow…” George mumbled softly as his cheeks were slowly shifting red.

“Wow indeed…” Dream commented “I-.. I-..”

“Always wanted to do that?.. Yeah same..” George bit his lips and looked away bashful.

“Yeah..” Dream mumbled.

“Hehe.. um can i get changed?” George mumbled “you can come back when I'm done..”

Dream let go of George's waist and leaned up “yeah of course… I'll be waiting outside” Dream slowly shuffled to the door and opened it and closed it behind him.

Dream sighed and then realized something he turned around and reached for the door knob. He quietly twisted it open and peeked his head in

“Hey George, can I get changed after youuu-...” as his eyes trailed over toward George he froze in place as his eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

Before his eyes stood a frozen George. He was unbuttoning his top. His eyes locked onto Dream. But there was something off about George. George had long pointy ears and a thin tail with fluff at the end. Georges eye then turned to fear

“Close the door! Close the door!” he shouted out as he removed his hands from his top and covered his ears. His tail tucked between his legs. Dream them panicked and slammed the door shut. Bewildered from what he saw as stepped back and leaned against the wall.

“W-what..” he mumbled as he looked at the floor. After a while George then opened the door slightly.

“Come in…” his voice sounded weak.

Dream walked over to the door and opened in and slid in and closed the door behind him. George was sitting on his bed. He still looked the same. A tail coiled up next to him as his long ears were slightly down. His head was tilted down and away from Dream

“What- I-.. You’re a Lexin?”

“No!” he shouted as he lifted his head up and towards Dream but then his brows united together in fear and he looked away.

Dream slowly approached George and knelt down in front of him. George slowly turned his head towards Dream. Dream had a soft look in his eyes that mad George feel a little more comfortable

“It’s a curse.. I am human.. Just-.. A Teshi put a curse on me to have the ability to be a Lexin..” He mumbled “but I can still shift into a human.. It just gets tiring after a while…” he twiddled his thumbs nervously “please don’t tell anyone..”

Dream gently placed a hand on George's knee and gently rubbed it with his thumb “I won’t…”

“It stays between us..”

“It stays between us..” Dream repeated as he cupped George's cheeks “is there a way we can lift the curse?” Dream asked tilting his head

“Yeah.. but-”

“Then I'll go out and find a way to lift the curse for you. It will lower any risk of suspicions”

“But!” George interrupted Dream “that same Teshi needs to lift the curse or we find an Ookels”

“Ok. it shouldn’t be hard to find an Ookel. I’ll pay if there's money or anything involved”

“Oh Dream…” George chuckled as his cheeks turned red. His tail slightly wagged “thank you my dearest..” he cupped Dream’s face

“Dearest?...” he mumbled

“Yes Dream you are my dearest” he chuckled again

Dream hummed “hehe.. I guess it would only be fair if i showed my face” Dream spoke as he grabbed his mask.

George grabbed Dream’s hand and stopped him for a second “are you sure about this?” George winced at Dream

“Yes I’m sure George… I don’t mind if you see now..” he mumbled, George then let go of his hand.

Dream then moved his hand back to his mask and lifted it up. George chewed his lips and slightly looked away feeling guilty to look at Dream’s face. Once he caught a glimpse of Dreams mask being placed on the bed and looked over to see quite a sharp angular face peering back at him. George's eyes widened as he studied over his face. The pale lines that laced over his face. Sprinkled kiss of freckles covered his nose and cheeks. His eyebrows were thick and scruffy. He had a little bit of stubble line his chin and slightly up his jaw line. His eye lashes were dark golden as they closed every so often. George was left speechless to dreams features

“You're so handsome… better looking then what I imagined..”

“Oh hush” Dream chuckled as he slightly pushed George away.

George giggled as he pulled the dream up and close to him. Dream took this as a hint that George wanted a hug and Dream wrapped his arms around George tightly. George was a little startled but he hugged back instantly. George nuzzled his face into Dream’s neck and hummed softly. He then pushed away from Dream and leaned in and kissed Dream again. Dream leaned in as well kissing his prince back. He played with George’s lush brown hairs. George softly hummed to the feeling of Dream tangling his fingers into his hair. Dream brome away and stared into Georges soft eyes

“Spend the night with me?” George asked in a hushed voiced

“Where will i sleep?” Dream respond with a raised brow

“Wherever you please..”

Dream looked around “alright.. Will I get caught?”

“No. no one is aloud in my room”

“Well do I feel honored” Dream gave a George a smirked at George

“Oh stop it Dream” he pushed Dream away giggling

“What? It’s true. This is an honor”

“Alright.. Well I still need to get changed”

“So do I”

“Um ok.. We can change here together. Just not face each other..”

“Aw are you shy?” Dream cooed out in a teasing tone

“Hush Dream..” George looked away from Dream blushing aggressively.

Dream chuckled and moved off George and walked over to the middle of the room “I'm going to get changed down..” he turned round so his back was facing George now and slowly started to unbutton his top. George got off his head and did the same thing as well. He turned away from Dream and finished unbuttoning his shirt.

“I'm done.. Just let me know when you are..” Dream stayed facing away from George

“Oh ok.. I'm almost done. Just taking off my shoes so you can look now..”

Dream turned to face George and was still turned around as he took off his shoe. Dream hummed as he moved over and sat on the bed. George soon stood up and looked over to where Dream was. He walked over to dream and sat down and leaned onto Dream and Dream leaned back onto the bed. George was now resting on Dream's chest. George could hear Dream's heart softly beating like a drum. He gets his chest slowly rise and fall like ocean waves. George hummed as he scooted up toward Dream's face. He placed a kiss on Dream lips. Dream cupped his face and kept George close. Soon George broke away to catch his breath.

“I'm getting tired now..” George spoke as he got off Dreams chest

“Alrighty…” Dream leaned forward and got off the bed

“You’re not gonna sleep with me?” George tilted his head

Dream stayed silent for a moment before he answered George “well if you’re fine with me sharing the same bed then I don’t mind” he hummed as he laid back down.

George snuggled up next to Dream’s side, “you're comfortable right?”

“Yeah.. not use to sleeping on my back but it's alright” he hummed

“Alright.. Can you tell me a story about you?” he spoke softly as he pulled the covers over him

“Hmm there's this one story about me learning how to fly”

“Oh do tell!” his eyes shimmered and shined as his tail wiggled under the sheet.

“O ok..” he chuckled.

Dream started to speak about him when he was about 3 years old and how he was trying to learn how to fly. He talked about how his dad threw him out of the nest and how scared Dream was basically falling thousands of feet from the sky. George was so entertained by the story as he listened carefully. He continued talking and stated that after a moment he was soon flapping in the air and how happy he was that he learned how to fly. George giggled as played with Dream's hair. Dream did the same thing as he twirled his brown locks in between his finger and thumb.

George hummed “that was a good story.. Thrilling and interesting to hear more about you”

Dream laughed “hehe well I'm glad.. Well I'm going to sleep George.. Night my prince”

George gave Dream one final kiss “good night my knight” he hummed as he nuzzled into Dream’s side.

Dream fell into a deep slumber. He opened his eyes to be greeted by his sweet sweet George but instead he was greeted by the field around him in a roaring blaze of fire. He looked around frantically. He was terrified. He then tilted his head to the left and noticed the kingdom was a blaze as well

“Oh no..” he then ran toward the kingdom. 

It was empty and burning. He ran to the castle and looked inside. He coughed as the ash filled his lungs. He looked around before he ran deeper into the castle. And then made it to the throne room and there he was. George. Sitting all high and mighty. He looked at his hand as he examined his sharp nails. His tail swayed from side to side before he looked over to where Dream was standing. He squinted at him and then smirked

“Oh Dream.. It’s you..” he purred

“W-what happened?!” Dream shouted as he stepped closer to George “why is the kingdom in flames?!”

“Oh instant obvious?.. Non humans can’t rule the kingdom.. It will all go to hell” he hissed out the last word

“But I said I’d help you lift the curse”

“Tisk! You believed it was a curse? Foolish… this was my plan all along. To sway you to always fall to your knees for me so I could easily take over the kingdom without you interfering!”

“No..”

“Yes!” George shouted and laughed maniacally

Dream looked so hurt “NO!.. you’re not real! You never were real!”

“Tisk..” George hopped off his throne and walked over to dream “oh dream.. You can say it all you want but you still think I’m- Real!” he hissed the last word as he stabbed Dream in the stomach. Dream cried out in pain as he felt the sharp blade slice through his skin. He felt hot tears roll down his cheek as blood slowly began to spill out of his mouth. George moved away from Dream and pulled the blade out of his stomach. Dream fell to his knees as he placed his hand over his stomach. He moved his hand away and saw they were completely satiated with bright red.

George looked down at Dream “awe look at you.. How..” he then kick Dream and dream fell to his side with a cough as blood spilled out of his mouth “pathetic” he hissed out

“I trusted you...” Dream weakly spoke out

“And that was your biggest mistake Dream… I never loved you.. And never will..” he then walked away from Dream and left him there to die.

Dream laid on the ground and cried as he coughed up blood. As wrapped his hand around his bleed stomach as he cried. He cried and sobbed and screamed. He coughed and choked on the blood that was accumulating in his through. He then felt something warm grab his face. His head was lifted up to look at who was holding his face. like an angel he saw George's face. He looked worried and scared. As he tried to lift Dream to sit up.

“Dream woke up.. You’re having a nightmare. Wake up I'm here”

Then in a cold sweat Dream shot forward. He heavily heaved as sweat ran down his body. He looked over to where George was sleeping and saw he was leaned up. He had a worried look in his eyes

“Dream..” he then quickly hugged him “I’m here..” he mumbled as he nuzzled into Dreams chest

Dream hugged back squeezing George. It was silent as the two held each other close. George rubbed his back to comfort Dream.

“Do you want to talk about it, Dream?” George pushed away from Dream to look up at him

“No.. I just want to lay down...” Dream mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Ok..” George mumbled as he laid down.

Dream watched George lay down “I'm sorry I woke you up..”

“No I'm glad you did.. If you didn’t I wouldn't have been able to wake you up from that nightmare..”

“Oh.. thank you again George..”’ he then leaned over and planted a soft kiss on George’s lip

Dream laid back down and sighed

“Sleep well Dream..” George Snuggled up next to Dream.

This time Dream wrapped his around George and cuddled him. This time Dream slept peacefully for the rest of the night. Soon morning rolled around and the dream groaned in his sleep. Sun light hit his face and he wrinkled his face as his eyes slowly opened his eyes. He leaned forward and yawned. Soon George rolled around before he woke up. He groan as well before he yawned as well

“Morning George..” dream spoke. His voice was deep and groggy.

George was soon awakened by the sound of Dream's voice. His cheeks glowed red “m-mooring… hehe you really get hit with that morning grogginess huh?..” he chuckled

“Mm especially when I don’t sleep well” he rubbed his eyes

“Oh hun.. I'm sorry about you having a bad night..” he hugged Dream.

Dream hugged him back “I'm alright.. See.. still in one piece” he smiled down at George

George smiled back “you should probably go home and get ready for you day..” he let go of Dream

“Yeah” Dream got out of bed “thank you for letting me spend the night George” he spoke as he got back into his suit again. He picked his mask and put it back on

George hummed happily “you’re welcome Dream.. I'll see you later Dream”

Dream smiled “yeah.. See you later George”

Dream the quickly and sneakily left the castle and quickly rushed home to get freshen up and changed into a basic white tunic and tan slacks before he slid into his arm . He managed to do this all in the nick of time because at his door was the sound of someone knocking

“Dream you up?


End file.
